


Лепестки алых лилий

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Что может убить демона? Только его собственная глупость. Но... найдется ли на свете демон, который рискнет своей жизнью ради призрачного света, мерцающего во тьме?Небольшой сиквел к историям, изложенным в "Узоре из тонких граней" и "Векторах чужих дорог", хотя вполне может читаться как самостоятельное произведение.





	Лепестки алых лилий

Это был самый прекрасный мир из всех, что я когда-либо видел — хотя видел я по большей части миры Тьмы.  
И все равно…  
Бесконечно клубящееся серое небо. Низкое, с багряными проблесками, все в тяжелых темных тучах. Потрясающе похоже на закат в грозу, и все время ждешь, что эти тучи сейчас разойдутся, давая прорваться солнечным лучам и чернеющему небу с первыми искрами звезд. Даже если при этом знаешь, что в этом мире еще нет ни солнца, ни звезд, ни даже неба в классическом его смысле.  
Кипящее море все того же закатного цвета. Незабываемое зрелище – сплав оранжевых полотнищ, золотых вспышек, алых нитей и черных прорех, и невозможно поверить, что такая красота существует. Хотя бы потому, что этого мира вообще не должно существовать.  
Черно-серые иглы базальтового гребня – как будто под этим кипящим варевом скрылись каменные драконы. Ерунда, конечно, до терраморфа драконы в мир не заявятся, а здесь морфом еще и не пахнет.  
И не будет пахнуть – пока мне не удастся вытащить отсюда Источник.  
Ну или – не мне.  
Мне намекнули, что я отнюдь не первый.  
И – если не справлюсь – не последний. 

Ни с того ни с сего вспоминается Осиадда – то, что вспоминаться не может. Никак не может. Я ее не помню, но думаю, она была похожа на этот мир.  
Наверное.  
Лордов Осиадды – всего девять, хотя ни один из лордов, насколько я знаю, не согласился остаться рядом с тем безумным миром. Мы считаемся его лордами за то, что пытались удержать мир Полнолуния от падения в бездны. В библиотеке Академии шестьсот одиннадцать книг рассказывают и про цепную реакцию врат, и про слияние мира света с миром тьмы, и про восьмерых Лордов, как-то зафиксировавших всю эту конструкцию… до сих пор не могут разобраться – как.  
Про девятого лорда там ничего не сказано – и не будет. Лорд Краос обещал мне молчать, а я, сам девятый лорд… я тоже молчу. Не потому, что обещал, а потому что нечего сказать. Да, был, да, держал Сферу, да, почти сразу, раньше нас успели только драконы. Как и написано в любой из книг.  
Увы, все, что я сам помню об осиаддской катастрофе, – это громадные, в полнеба крылья, местами обугленные, местами отливающие изначальной радужной белизной. И пылающие багряным пламенем громадные глаза. Наверное, и этого не могло быть: он парил слишком высоко, младший лорд из рода Ваккондарлайр, рожденных из воздуха и волн. Его крылья не могли казаться такими громадными.  
И белизны на них быть не могло – после четырех часов полета среди сернистых и углеводистых туч.  
И глаз с такого расстояния не рассмотреть.  
Но ведь помнится.  
Самое прекрасное существо, способное взглядом усмирять огонь.  
И это притом, что я не помню ни неба, в котором он кружил, ни земли, на которой я стоял.  
Это не мешает крыльям парить надо мной в каждом сне. 

***  
Наверное, Осиадда все же была иной. В великолепии этого ада людям не выжить – а там выжили. 

***  
Неродившийся мир красив – и становится все прекраснее с каждым моим шагом. Лес каменных кольев, сквозь которые льется ирреальный алый свет, вдруг становится похож на эльфийские рощи. Бред, само собой, и приходится ставить лишние щиты на сознание – просто так, на всякий случай. Грань безумия – совсем рядом. Цена бесконтрольного роста и невероятного могущества.  
Но что поделать, если этот пейзаж и впрямь становится похожим на нормальный эльфийский лес?  
А потом лес расступается, выпуская меня в какую-то низину, и я застываю на месте.  
Точно – бред. Горячечный.  
Почти идеально круглое озеро. Почти – ровно настолько, чтобы не казаться искусственным. Асфальтово-черная поверхность, густая, тяжелая, с неторопливыми кругами ряби у берегов и практически безупречной гладью в центре. Клубящийся пар, отражающийся в черном зеркале. И лилии… оранжево-красные лилии… язычки огня, выныривающие из черноты, дрожащие, раскрывающиеся пламенеющими розетками с золотым свечением в центре. Они горят несколько секунд, от силы – минуту, и рассыпаются искристой пылью по черной глади, и исчезают. Огненные лилии.  
Тысячи огненных лилий.  
Первое, что сносит безумие, – это контроль. Азбука повелителя сознаний. Я еще контролирую себя, значит – не безумие. Для пробы меняю форму – с привычной демонической на человеческую. Воздух обжигает кожу, глаза теряют половину спектра, зато озеро перестает казаться бредом. В самом деле, что мы знаем о нерожденных мирах?  
Спускаюсь вниз, к самому берегу, пока каменная твердь под ногами не начинает превращаться в зыбь. Да, мне нужно спешить… наверное. Да, этот мир уничтожил как минимум трех демонов – об остальных храбрецах я не спрашивал. Но озеро – оно успокаивает. Оно почти так же прекрасно, как крылатый силуэт, заслоняющий небеса.  
– Я тоже очень люблю тут сидеть, – рассыпается где-то слева негромкий мелодичный голос. 

***  
Бред не может подкрасться незаметно. Роскошь тихого безумия – она не для демонов. У нас – кровавая пелена на глаза, адреналин сразу и по всем венам, привкус крови на губах, слепые инстинкты и дикое желание – рвать, впиваться когтями, клыками, рвать… я помню. Я терял контроль всего один раз, и этого раза хватило – потеря самоконтроля запомнилась надолго.  
Ее ни с чем не спутать.  
Ну и как тогда это понимать?  
Лес из эльфийского Апокалипсиса, нереальное озеро и – теперь – еще и человек в придачу. При какой температуре плавится асфальт?  
Интересно, безумный демон может стать автором трактата об отдельных вопросах нетипичного безумия демонов? 

Плод нетипичного бреда оказался невысоким, худощавым юношей с роскошной гривой красно-рыжих волос. И совершенно обнаженным, чего быть уж совсем не могло.  
– Тебе больше нравится озеро или цветы?  
Бред был привлекателен. Не Михаэль, конечно, но… Тонкие черты лица, красивые мышцы гибкого тела, миндалевидные глаза чуть темнее волос… глаза… стоп!!  
Бред с откровенным интересом смотрел, пока я подходил, и с легкой улыбкой позволил прикасаться к волосам, отвести в сторону тяжелые теплые пряди, открыть изящное заостренное ухо…  
Во-первых, оно – не бред, ибо галлюцинации осязаемыми не бывают.  
Во-вторых, у него есть ментальный фон – хороший, уверенный, и ментальные щиты – тоже неплохие.  
В третьих – судя по типу щитов… да и по фенотипу – он эльф. Чего как бы быть не может. Не должно. Эльфы не переносят огня.  
– Ты не ответил, – улыбнулось… ну и как мне _это_ называть?  
А не все ли равно?  
И, кстати, о чем он?  
– Лилии.  
– Они недолговечны.  
А то я сам не вижу.  
– Возможно, поэтому.  
Босыми ногами – по черным осколкам скал, по раскаленному ручейку лавы. Кажется, я начинал жалеть, что происходящее – не бред. А потом эльф присел на корточки у самого берега, протянул руку – показалось, что язычок пламени сам скользнул в раскрытую ладонь.  
И распустился роскошным крупным цветком. Не рассыпаясь, не исчезая, не догорая.  
Так вот вы какие – огненные эльфы. В других мирах вы уже давно ушли в легенды… я сам считал вас мифом.  
– Бери.  
Легко сказать. Человеческая ладонь его не удержит, щиты не позволят цветку гореть, трансформация… а почему бы нет?  
А потому.  
Кто там недавно доказывал Раэлагу, что повелителям сознания стихии не страшны? Вот и демонстрируй на практике.  
Огонь совсем не обжег – хотя имелось подозрение, что моя защита тут ни при чем. Просто огонь подчинился смеющимся пылающим глазам. Я мимоходом пожалел, что об эльфийских ментальных щитах у меня лишь теоретические представления… хотелось бы понять это сознание, а оно закрыто. Наглухо.  
Лилия трепетала в моей руке, золотистые искры звездной пылью вспыхивали на лепестках, клубились в раскрытой чашечке… золотой космос в лепестках огня.  
– Спасибо.  
– Я не думал, что она настолько понравится тебе, – неожиданно серьезно ответил выходец из доисторической мифологии. – Прости… ты не сможешь унести ее из этого мира.  
Если вдуматься – в словах можно найти сразу два подтекста.  
А если подумать еще – то ни одного. Прямой текст.  
Раскаленный асфальт ощущается даже сквозь плотные сапоги – щиты едва спасают от ожогов. На черной глянцевой ряби лилия держится совсем чуть-чуть – и рассыпается, и вверх тянутся все новые и новые ростки.  
– Ты ищешь Источник? – почти утвердительно интересуется эльф, и я практически не удивляюсь.  
Киваю в ответ.  
– Я отведу тебя к нему, – в повороте огненная грива волос чуть взметнулась вверх и в сторону, открывая вид на высокое бедро и маленькие крепкие ягодицы.  
Вот ведь… даже младший лорд Ваккондарлайр на меня так не действовал.  
Впрочем, он и видом своих бедер меня не баловал – иначе не факт, что мне хватило бы гордости справиться с искушением.  
– Так ты идешь? – пылающие глаза из-за обнаженного плеча смотрели с искренним недоумением.  
Что-то пошло не по сценарию, и эльфа это нервирует. Нервирует настолько, что раздражение пробивается даже сквозь щит. Отчего-то я вновь не удивляюсь. Раэлаг был прав – сюда нужно вдвоем… только вот уходить отсюда поздно. 

***  
Этот мир… он действует на меня слишком странно. Я привык к постоянному ощущению огненной бури в груди, и к тоске в сердце, и к распростертым крыльям – на самой грани сознания. А здесь… здесь буря полыхает вокруг меня, тоске не находится места, а крылья… я о них вспоминаю чуть ли не случайно – когда обжигающе горячий ветер рассыпает над нами черное полотнище пепла.  
Интересно, чему тут гореть?  
Тропинка змеится между скал и озер – жаль, что ничего похожего на озеро лилий тут нет. Мой мифический попутчик до невозможности точно понимает меня – и, чуть касаясь пальцами предплечья, сообщает, что впереди – тоже красиво. В негромком голосе как-то умудряются сочетаться звонкие и хриплые ноты… слишком возбуждающая смесь. Эльфам вообще непозволительно много досталось от природы.  
Когда мы сворачиваем к темному туннелю пещеры, у меня мелькает мысль, что представления о красоте у нас все же в чем-то разнятся – и исчезает, как только над головой смыкается чернильно-черный свод с золотыми прожилками и многоцветными искрами. Небо, которого можно коснуться – если, конечно, принять истинную форму.  
Не хочу.  
Я не тщеславен и никогда своего облика не стеснялся… просто не хочу.  
В конце концов, считается, что демонам не коснуться небес.  
И, если подумать – что мы там забыли?  
Лорд-дракон Михаэль не в счет.  
Пещера оказывается узкой, с многочисленными поворотами и ответвлениями, но эльф ни разу не сбивается с шага. Я же, напротив, торможу возле каждого поворота, стараясь навсегда впитать в себя волшебство увиденного. Чувствую себя деревенщиной, впервые попавшей на прием императора и отчаянно глазеющей по сторонам… но ведь есть на что. Свет струится со всех сторон: иногда он падает сквозь разломы над головой, иногда расходится от крупных многоцветных кристаллов, иногда идет просто от стен. Хорошо, что у меня лишь облик – от человека, ибо уровень радиации явно зашкаливает за все пределы. А с другой стороны, своды пещеры становятся все ниже, и демону тут уже не пройти. И даже не проползти.  
За очередным поворотом стена пещеры круто уходит вверх, и откуда-то оттуда, с теряющейся во тьме вышины по отполированной поверхности стекает поток янтарно-красной лавы. И впереди – такие же потоки, не то струящиеся вниз, не то нарастающие вверх… не особо задумываясь о действиях, подхватываю эльфа на руки, кастую под ноги воздушный мост и иду вперед, над лужами раскаленных пород. Обнаженный миф тихо смеется, уткнувшись мне в грудь, когда мы пересекаем зал, и я ставлю его на ноги:  
– Огонь меня не обжигает.  
Да… я уже успел об этом подумать, пока нес его над раскаленным полом. Но… его ногами – в огонь… нет. И сжимать это тело в объятиях – на удивление приятно.  
– Вообще не обжигает?  
Эльф не отодвигается, позволяя моим рукам бродить по упругой коже. Может, потому, что задумывается – лгать эта раса не должна в принципе, но и отвечать он не обязан. Может, потому, что…  
…я бы предпочел надеяться на второе, только – чувствую, что зря.  
– Ему нужно быть раза в три горячее.  
Раза в три? Не так уж и много.  
– В одной книге говорилось, что вы живете в звездах.  
Хмык.  
– Автор силу тяжести на поверхности звезд представлял?  
Насчет силы тяжести – не знаю, но о силе притяжения огненных эльфов там точно ничего не говорилось. Совершенно точно. 

– Зачем тебе Источник? – спрашивает мелодичный голос, и наступает моя очередь задуматься.  
Мы-то лгать умеем, и еще как… хотя причин для лжи нет.  
Только правда…  
– Это будет долгая история.  
– У нас есть время.  
За поворотом клубится бледно-золотистый свет, и низко нависающая арка выпускает нас в просторный зал с неглубокой чашей явно рукотворного бассейна и… чуть было не сказал – с водопадом. Ну, в каком-то смысле это водопад и есть, если счесть водой жидкий расплав. Совершенно жидкий, я даже не представлял, что металл может стать настолько текучим. Куда уходит этот сплав – мне не видно, но и не особо хочется. Огненные локоны стекают на беломраморные плечи ничуть не менее красиво.  
– Тебе нравится тут? – спрашивает эльф, устраиваясь на полу у бассейна.  
Киваю и осторожно усаживаюсь рядом. Каменный бортик неожиданно прохладен – но хватает ума сообразить, чьих рук это дело. Сообразить, что мне ненавязчиво предлагают поведать долгую историю, тоже удается без дополнительных намеков. 

***  
– Есть такой мир — Лотинант... ты его не знаешь... это темный мир...  
Я и сам его не знаю, если честно. И не узнал бы, если б Карсу не потащил меня на переговоры. Подозреваю, что в качестве тяжелой артиллерии.  
Я смутно помню, почему в том мире — одном из критических для мироздания — был всего один Источник. Где-то было написано про нарушение Договора, но где и что именно... Впрочем, подробности не имели особого значения — обитатели одного из смежных миров как-то сумели уничтожить Источник Лотинанта.  
Судьба того мира меня не заинтересовала... меня и судьба самого Лотинанта не заинтересовала, но хранителями равновесия были драконы. Я понимал, насколько смешно надеяться, только иных шансов встретиться с драконами у меня могло и не появиться.  
Собственно, о той встрече я помнил только отчаянные попытки увидеть высокую худощавую фигуру в длинном светлом плаще. Увы. Младший из Ваккондарлайр так и не появился. Да и вообще никто из клана Древнейших не счел нужным прийти. Но я надеялся до самой последней секунды.  
То, что жители светлого мира собираются доставить на Лотинант мощный Источник, я узнал уже в родном замке. Успокоившись и изучая решение совета.  
То, что они за двести с чем-то лет не справились с задачей, — я узнал только вчера. Как и о том, что Лотинанту осталось всего несколько недель, прежде чем разрушения мира станут необратимыми. 

***  
– Почему именно ты?  
Вопрос звучит непонятно, но...  
...зато можно сделать паузу, переводя дыхание и решая, как именно ответить. Потому что у меня нет особых причин лгать, а правда…  
_Потому что я один из самых сильных лордов-демонов._  
…вот как такое скажешь?  
Впрочем, дело не только в скромности.  
– Потому что у меня есть шансы справиться.  
Я уже не сижу — полулежу, лопатками опираясь на обсидиановый бортик бассейна, и светлый водопад негромко что-то шепчет врезающимся в него острым пикам, изредка негромко шипит, изредка — замолкает, и становится слышен стук чужого сердца. Эльф сполз на пол вместе со мной, и багряные глаза — они совсем близко, и можно пересчитать все ресницы, отбрасывающие тени на бледную кожу.  
Близко, очень близко.  
Эльф мечтательно улыбается, не открывая глаз, не отдергиваясь, позволяя коснуться плеча, провести ладонью по спине, запустить руку в яркую рыжую гриву. Огненные локоны теплые, шелковистые, мягко опутывают пальцы и нежно скользят по коже. Секунду спустя невозможно отчетливое видение – полыхающие локоны, рассыпанные по моим чреслам, – заставляет задохнуться и отдернуть руку. То, что он не осознает, что происходит, понятно без слов, а взять его силой…  
…все равно что растоптать горящие лилии черного озера. 

Мы молчим, но тишина не давит, тишина успокаивает. Мне хорошо как никогда в жизни, и горящее в крови желание не бурлит, а легко будоражит. Время и впрямь есть, вставать не хочется, и, кажется, не только мне. Источник совсем рядом, близко, я чувствую его силу, волнами растекающуюся вокруг. Может, это магия делает этот зал... таким.  
А может — обнаженное тело, лежащее на расстоянии вытянутой руки от меня.  
Мы поднимаем взгляд одновременно и синхронно тянемся друг к другу, он чуть неловко, неуверенно, я — боясь напугать и оттолкнуть.  
– Что со мной? – успевает спросить он и прижимается всем телом, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Наверное, догадавшись, что я все равно не отвечу. 

Его губы горячие и упругие и не сразу поддаются. Еще секунду спустя доходит, что он всего лишь не сразу понял, чего я от него хочу… и что сейчас он совсем не против. Чужой язык осторожно касается моего, гибко обвивается, и стонем мы одновременно и громко. И воздух в легких кончается одновременно.  
Эльф растерян – его явно никто и никогда не целовал, но произошедшее ему столь же явно понравилось.  
Даже не знаю, что вызывает больший восторг.  
Вновь прижимаюсь к губам, подминая хрупкое тело под себя, целую, врываясь в податливый рот, почти кусаю, ласкаю языком и снова кусаю. Его выгибает навстречу, он поскуливает, стройные, как у всех эльфов, ноги разъезжаются сами собой, обхватывая мои бедра... никогда не встречал такой открытости и доверия.  
Скорее всего, таких больше и нет.  
Перевожу дыхание, уткнувшись в горячую кожу мраморно-белого плеча, и густая грива щекочет мне шею. Поднимаю голову и бережно, осторожно стираю пальцами кровь с прокушенной губы. Он доверяет мне... доверяет... мягко зацеловываю укус, и слов извинения не находится. Не придумываются. Горячая ладонь касается моего лица… зарывается в волосы… зажмуриваюсь, чтобы не видеть затуманенный огонь радужки и вспухшие губы. Грань безумия тонка как никогда, и собственное тело, которое почти без разрешения вжимается в эльфа, мне не помощник. Мне бы оттолкнуть этот соблазн, но пальцы почему-то ласкают бархатистую щеку, скользят по истонченной коже губ… проникают внутрь, в обжигающее тепло, и влажный язык обвивает их…  
– Если… – собственный голос невозможно узнать, – если еще раз… я не ручаюсь за себя…  
Шершавый язычок дразнит подушечки пальцев, и…  
…так не терпится увидеть этого мальчишку, разодранного в клочья? У демонов не бывает тихого безумия.  
…  
– Почему? – мягко спрашивает эльф мне в спину.  
Спасибо, что удерживать не стал. И остался на месте.  
– Ты сам не знаешь, что делаешь со мной. И что делаю я.  
Хмык.  
– Ну и… объясни, – и еще один негромкий смешок. – Я не против. Мне даже… _нравится_.  
Еле слышные шаги за спиной – но эльф замирает, когда я жестом останавливаю его.  
– Не надо. Иначе я уже не смогу контролировать себя.  
Тишина, шепчущая тишина водопада, и касание ладоней кажется все же подкравшимся бредом, только оно успокаивает. Вид искусанных губ и гибкого языка, мелькнувшего между ними, все еще заставляет сглатывать, но безумие уходит, тихо утекает под осторожными движениями его пальцев. Обнаженное тело прижимается ко мне, но почему-то это приносит покой.  
И почему-то это меня не удивляет.  
– Ты так боишься потерять контроль? – тихо спрашивает эльф, уткнувшись мне в грудь. Его тело текуче изгибается в моих руках, отзывается на каждое прикосновение, тянется, вжимается, вибрирует…  
– У нас не бывает тихого безумия, – поясняю я, зарывшись лицом в шелковое пламя. – У нас сразу тьма перед глазами… я разорву тебя на кусочки, и ты не сможешь меня остановить.  
– Я вовсе не так слаб, как ты думаешь, – после недолгого молчания шепчет мелодичный голос.  
– И все равно – не сможешь.  
Мне легко представить, как тонкая линия позвоночника спускается от его шеи вниз, как становится почти невидной у поясницы, как теряется между упругих ягодиц, на которых сейчас лежат мои руки… и как же хорошо, что длинная грива надежно скрывает всю эту картину. Точно бы – не сдержался.  
Я почти уверен, что смогу удержаться в границах разума… но на самом деле страх перед безумием – повод. А причин слишком много, чтобы задумываться хоть об одной.  
Провокационный язычок обжигает шею, но за секунду до того, как мое терпение окончательно лопается, эльф выскальзывает из моих рук. В алых глазах – отражение моего собственного безумия. И моего желания.  
А может, это и не отражение вовсе.  
– Ты так боишься потерять контроль над собой, – шепчут распухшие губы. – Я запомню. Пойдем. 

Источник и впрямь совсем близко, с каждым шагом я все сильнее ощущаю биение сердца этого мира, с каждым шагом воздух становится прохладней и свежее…  
…с каждым шагом мне все больше хочется обхватить скользящее чуть впереди гибкое тело за талию, толкнуть к ближайшей стене, впиться губами в шею…  
Ну и что со мной? Я же не вампир.  
Эльф оборачивается – близость Источника очень странно действует на него. В горящих глазах неутихающая страсть сливается с горделивой уверенностью в своих силах и каким-то… торжеством, что ли. Ну… его можно понять; обуздать мощь _такого_ Источника по силам не каждому. Я, к примеру, предпочел бы с ним не связываться – если б имел выбор.  
– Ты можешь уйти, – неожиданно глухо говорит мой миф.  
Не могу.  
Не позволяю ему отвернуться, удерживаю, зарываюсь пальцами в густую волну волос, покрываю поцелуями лицо… биение Источника похоже на ритм сердца, но мне оно с чего-то напоминает огромный маятник, отсчитывающий последние минуты.  
Я не хочу идти вперед.  
А стоять на пороге – глупо.  
Мой миф, порождение неправильного бреда, понимает меня без слов и тихо ускользает из рук, скрываясь за поворотом. Я знаю, что если уйду отсюда – он почувствует, он придет ко мне… я никогда и никого не желал с такой силой.  
Я не хочу идти дальше, я знаю, что я там увижу… я знаю, что там увидит эльф. Мы оба вросли в свои маски, и дело не в том, что их будет больно сдирать, а в том…  
…не хочу, чтобы он видел меня – настоящим.  
…и его – не хочу.  
…меня никто не осудит, если я не справлюсь.  
И все-таки иду вперед.

Честно говоря, я ожидал чего-то более… впечатляющего, что ли. А так… достаточно просторный зал, даже не особенно крупный. Высокий сферический потолок, словно выточенный из громадного голубовато-прозрачного кристалла. Восхитительный вид на инфернальный пейзаж за гранью сферы – пики гор, растущие сзади и слева; пологий черно-оранжевый склон справа, тихо стекающий к теряющемуся у горизонта океану. Дымящиеся гейзеры впереди.  
Красиво, конечно… я уже привык, что этот обломок ада совершенен во всем.  
А самое совершенное – здесь, в центре зала, на проросшем сквозь пол обломанном пике. Многоцветная, переливающаяся неровная сфера, мерцающая мягким светом, затихающая и вспыхивающая, и сложно поверить, что в этом небольшом сгустке магии достаточно мощи, чтобы удержать неродившийся мир от распада на кварки и атомы.  
– Источник, – негромко говорит эльф, и я не хочу оборачиваться.  
Я знаю цену этой силы… но знать и видеть – не одно и то же.  
Сжимаю зубы и чуть ли не силой отвожу взгляд от пульсирующего шара.  
После этого отвернуться от него было уже легче. 

***  
– Я никогда не отпускал дошедших досюда… – еле слышно шепчет эльф, но мне не нужно его слышать.  
Я все понял и так.  
Еще тогда, у озера.  
«Я провожу» совсем не значит «Ты вернешься».  
– … но… – кусая губы, продолжает он, – ты можешь уйти. Сейчас. Я не буду удерживать… только… прости… я не вправе провожать обратно. Но ты запоминал дорогу, я видел. Уходи.  
В его глазах – огонь и боль.  
Только вместе с тобой… но на это я права не имею.  
– Только вместе с Источником, – отвечаю я.  
– Уходи, – почти что умоляет он, тихо мотая головой. – Я не хочу тебя убивать.  
Очень хочется спросить – почему; но я не спрашиваю. Источник за спиной отбивает мгновения, время истекает, я чувствую это каждой клеточкой кожи, и у эльфа не будет возможности ответить… объяснить.  
– Мы можем уйти вместе, – предлагаю я без особой надежды.  
Но вдруг?  
Длинная челка падает на глаза, он что-то высматривает на полу возле босых пальцев. Он молчит, и каждая секунда отнимает время и дарит шанс услышать «да».  
Огненная стрела проносится надо мной и разбивается о стену, я выставляю все щиты, которые удается вспомнить за секунду, одновременно перетекая в привычную форму и отбрасывая эльфа на пару метров назад – хоть сколько-то безопасное расстояние.  
…если бы я не упал на пол – стрела вонзилась бы в спину.  
…если бы, конечно, сумела пробить щиты – но проверять щиты столь экстремальным способом даже в голову не пришло.  
…честно говоря, не особо я и надеялся. Чтобы управлять столь сильным Источником, нужно стать его частью, нужно слиться с ним… невозможно сохранить рассудок, принимая подобную мощь. А близость Источника усилит безумие.  
– Я знал, что ты демон, – сообщил мне звенящий льдом голос.  
Можно подумать, я это так уж скрывал.  
Ну… ну да, да, предпочел скрыть. Еще у озера, сообразив, что собственные силы демонстрировать не желательно. Среди моих предшественников было три демона, и ни один не вернулся.  
Очень хочется увидеть его глаза – что чувствует эльф, осознавший, что целовался с тварью из темных миров? Но – увы – я нависаю над ним метра на три, и даже демоническое зрение…  
Тем более что огненно-красные пряди надежно скрывают темно-красные глаза.  
А что он, собственно, может чувствовать? Ну, кроме отвращения?  
Поток огня, обрушившийся сверху, не причиняет никакого вреда, и даже удается отразить его на противника.  
Хотя какой он противник, этот юный неопытный сумасшедший эльфеныш?  
Глянцевая гладь пола вздымается волной и едва удается отпрыгнуть в сторону – струя лавы взметается вверх, врезается в кристальный свод и падает вниз, на то место, где я стоял… долю секунды назад.  
Серьезный противник, если честно.  
Стихии подчиняются мне и почти не повреждают, но самая яркая стихия этого мира не причинит мальчишке никакого вреда. Он родился в пламени изначальных звезд, огненный эльф, о котором забывают даже легенды.  
_…он должен быть раза в три горячее…_  
Очередной фонтан пламени взмывает вверх, эльф парит среди красных, желтых и выбеленных лепестков, и сквозь разметавшиеся пряди я вижу его глаза. Ничего, похожего на сожаление, на боль или отвращение. Пьянящая ярость, безудержное веселье и безумие. И наслаждение – не то от собственного могущества, не то от прикосновения огня к белоснежной коже.  
_…он должен быть раза в три горячее…_  
Не так уж это и много, если честно. Я выживу и при большем жаре.  
Я не мешаю ему, когда полыхающая стена вырастает, повинуясь его взгляду, – огненная стихия очевидно выберет свое порождение. Я не мешаю, когда стена начинается сползаться в столб огня, – мне не хватит сил ее остановить. И лишь когда в его глазах зажигаются безумные звезды, а пламя тянется вперед – кастую ветер, и безудержный порыв распаляет пламя, обрушивает его на хрупкое тело… я не хотел твоей смерти, эльф.  
Прости меня.  
В очередной раз падаю на пол, уходя от огненной плети, подпрыгиваю, зависаю в воздухе, собирая осколки защиты, – и только тогда позволяю себе перевести взгляд на мальчишку. Либо температура не дотянула до нужной, либо эльф сам не знал пределы своей защиты. У него даже волосы не обуглились.  
– С тобой интересно сражаться, демон, – сообщает мне безумная аватара огня. – Было.  
Это единственное предупреждение, которое я получаю. Впрочем, его хватает. Мальчишка – если честно – не слишком опытный противник, его атаки легко предсказуемы и до отвращения примитивны… другое дело, что все пламя этого мира целиком и полностью поддерживает эльфа, а с целым миром мне не справиться.  
А прочие стихии…  
Земля слишком пропитана огнем – она не подчинится.  
Воздух послушен, но его сил хватит только на защиту. Атака – только что проверено – захлебнется.  
Вода? Очень смешно. Ее тут от силы на лужу соберется. Ну… на большую лужу.  
Но я же Повелитель сознаний, я намного сильней изначальных элементов.  
Безвоздушная стена останавливает стену из огня – и обе рушатся. Это дает время нам обоим – и я, уклоняясь от файрбола, со всей силы бью по чужому разуму.  
М-да.  
Никогда не сражался с эльфами – а сейчас искренне пожалел об этом. Было бы хоть какое-то представление об их ментальной защите. Но за всю жизнь я встречался лишь с тремя Перворожденными, и… увы, ломать их защиту не приходилось. Раэлаг – один из немногих близких друзей, и лезть в его мозг было бы как-то… неэтично. Челлула надежно окутывала аура тьмы и крови, и ни в какой иной защите нежить особо не нуждается. Еще был Михаэль, но читать его мысли даже в голову не пришло.  
Ментальный блок огненного эльфа чуть прогнулся под ударом… собственно, на этом успехи закончились.  
– Я предлагал тебе уйти, демон, – увернуться от струи огня не удалось, но защита выдержала. Повелевать стихией я, может, и не могу, но это не значит, что она сумеет меня уничтожить. – Ты зря отказался.  
Отвлекаться на ответ я не стал. Да и кому тут мой ответ нужен?  
– Я знаю твой самый сильный страх, – напомнил эльф, за чьей спиной выросли роскошные огненные крылья.  
Если он на Михаэля намекает, то зря. И не похож, и драконов мне бояться незачем.  
– Ты боишься собственного безумия, – а вот тут возразить нечего, – поэтому ты не позволишь себе сражаться в полную силу. Ты не хочешь потерять над собой контроль.  
Пламя танцует вокруг в диком хороводе, складываясь в безумные фигуры, рассыпаясь на что-то совсем уж немыслимое, и в конце концов я вижу свой демонический облик, впившийся в хрупкую огненноволосую фигуру…  
Мерзавец.  
Не смотреть! Не смотреть!!  
Да, мне и не пробить эльфийские блоки – но свой рассудок удержать в узде я смогу.  
– Ну и фантазии у тебя, малыш, – кричу и едва успеваю увернуться от взрывающихся в полете шаров.  
Надо понимать, это было ответом.  
– Мы можем уйти вместе, – пламя вспыхивает из ниоткуда и окутывает целиком, и я изо всех сил стараюсь перекричать огонь.  
Эльф смеется в ответ, и пол уходит из-под лап. Он слишком доволен ловушкой, он явно берег ее как козырную карту. Если скастовать воздушный мост или подушку, то огонь вспыхнет сильнее. Если не скастовать – то придется изучать глубину местных бездн.  
Мальчишка.  
Неопытный.  
Либо предыдущие демоны были слишком слабы и не могли одновременно контролировать воздух и землю.  
В искристых глазах – легкое разочарование, сменяющееся азартом.  
– С тобой интересно сражаться, демон, – уже без насмешки сообщает эльф. – Но тебе не победить меня.  
Не победить. Я сильнее его, и намного – но только не здесь.  
Но ведь я…  
Продолжаю бороться – на ментальном уровне, почти лениво закрываясь от огня. На картины пламени я не смотрю… почти… а укусы огня причиняют мне не больше беспокойства, чем эльфу – мои атаки, и сейчас мы просто развлекаемся. Игра на выносливость. Взрослый опытный демон против эльфийского юнца.  
Впрочем, он вполне может быть старше меня. Его сородичи не стареют.  
Противников нельзя недооценивать… нельзя.  
Но опыта у меня все равно больше.  
А еще…  
– Думаешь, что сможешь выстоять? – понятия не имею, сам эльф свои щиты ставил или это врожденно… но сквозь них совсем невозможно пробиться.  
– Надеюсь переубедить, – лгу, прощупывая безупречную защиту. – Если ты отдашь мне Источник – то дашь шанс спасти целый мир. Пусть даже темный.  
Мы кружим по истерзанному залу, я – стараясь приблизиться к центру, он – пытаясь разгадать мою игру. Его опыт – три демона и неизвестное количество иных отважных претендентов на Источник. Мой опыт – Осиадда, две войны, несколько облав и бесчисленное количество Охот.  
А еще у меня есть преимущество – мне не нужна победа в этом сражении.  
– Не могу, – одними губами улыбается мой противник, а в глазах вспыхивает грусть. И гаснет за безумным весельем. – Источник – сердце этого мира, и я не позволю…  
Я бросаюсь вперед, сквозь пламя, к эльфу. Трансформируюсь – щит бы не защитил от жара, но огонь утихает. В глазах эльфа – недоумение, но шанс уговорить – есть.  
– Этот мир не погибнет, – объясняю слишком торопливо, пока глаза не заполнило безумие, – Все миры рождаются вокруг Источников, и рано или поздно мир выталкивает Источник из себя, начинается формирование Вселенной, а Источники оседают в Темных мирах. Это нормальный процесс, просто у нас нет времени…  
– Этот мир…  
– Этот мир не погибнет. Он вырастет в нормальную вселенную.  
Эльф негромко смеется – но в смехе пока что не звучат сумасшедшие ноты.  
– Ты собираешься рассказывать МНЕ, как рождаются миры?  
Ну... да, собираюсь. Я неплохо знаю — как.  
– А зачем, по-твоему, в этот мир пришли Перворожденные?!  
Хороший вопрос.  
Ты Перворожденный, тебе лучше знать. 

– Иногда мир слишком слаб для своего Источника, – воздух обжигает горло, и лекция эльфа кажется на редкость неуместной, – и мы уходим из таких миров. Но… я попытался удержать силу Источника под контролем, и он стал частью меня, а я…  
Отпрыгиваю – за секунды до очередного огнепада.  
Ничего особо нового для себя я не услышал. Но – нужное себе время я получил.  
– Я не хотел убивать тебя, демон.  
Он концентрирует ментальную защиту, готовясь отразить удар. Он ошибается.  
Вся вода, каким-то чудом уцелевшая под кристальным сводом и за последние минуты стянувшаяся к центру зала, концентрируется в полуметре от меня, вырастая стеной инея. Это красиво, это очень красиво, но мне нужно немного не это.  
Первый удар огня лед выдерживает – лишь оплывает, становясь грязноватым закопченным стеклом. Я бросаю в ледяную стену почти все свои силы… их пока хватает, стена простоит две-три атаки, не больше, но больше мне и не нужно…  
Больше мне и не нужно.  
Серебристый смех отражается от кристальных сводов, и я не мешаю, не атакую… мне нужна каждая секунда этого смеха. Лед медленно оплывает, удерживая форму только за счет моей воли. Черная пыль вплавляется в лед, превращая его в громадное зеркало. Грязное, искаженное зеркало, но я не нарцисс, мне и такого хватит.  
– Ты же не веришь, что оно защитит тебя? – усмехается эльф и отражает мой ментальный удар. Я почти наяву вижу, как прозрачно-белая кожа разрывается под моими когтями, как горящие страстью алые глаза вдруг заполняются ужасом и болью, и я буквально чувствую сопротивление желанной плоти, в которую врываюсь с силой и неконтролируемой жаждой…  
Я не знаю, как смог устоять.  
Вот оно... эльф понял, как сможет победить меня. Всего лишь разбив контроль.  
Я недооценил врага, он силен, он умен... и все же у меня огромное преимущество перед ним.  
Я пришел сюда не за победой.  
Я просто заигрался. 

Зеркало дрожит и плавится между мной и огненным эльфом, Источник полыхает за спиной, и вихрь безумной силы сносит шар с постамента к моим ногам. Мне не найти сил справиться с тобой, мой враг, но мне не нужна твоя смерть.  
Источник — переливающийся живым светом неровный шар — катится вперед, я хватаю его голыми руками – на защиту времени нет, у меня только секунды, нет, доли секунды, и я считаю эти мгновения, пока лечу к грязному, плавящемуся льду, сбивчиво читая полузабытое заклинание, и вихрь огня бьет мне в спину, теряясь в бесстрастном покое Серых коридоров.  
Ты почти успел, эльф, бормочу я, сжимая пальцами сферу невиданной силы.  
Ты почти успел. 

***  
Коридор практически выталкивает меня в ближайшую дверь — впрочем, я все равно знаю, что за ней. И обижаться на коридор нет смысла.  
Еще бы объяснить это Раэлагу, к которому я вваливаюсь... в самый неподходящий момент. 

***  
– Сволочь, – в который раз рычит один из самых моих близких почти друзей.  
Впрочем, с чего это я вру себе?  
Раэлага трудно считать другом, тем более близким, но иных у меня вообще нет.  
– Извини, – в который раз за вечер пожимаю плечами я.  
Источника уже нет ни в замке Раэлага, ни вообще в нашем мире. Когда именно Карсу его унес — не представляю. Меня хватило лишь на то, чтобы не свалиться в обморок и удерживать силы Источника те минуты, пока Раэлаг бушевал, а Аневер ставил барьеры всех стихий. Как-нибудь потом я напомню... близкому другу, кто из них Повелитель стихий, а кто — Повелитель сознаний, но сейчас на это нет ни сил, ни — честно говоря — желания. Моя голова слишком комфортно устроена на коленях Аневера, и прикосновения его пальцев снимают боль от снесенных барьеров. И помогают восстанавливать старые.  
Барьеры нужны, и срочно.  
За несколько минут беспамятства я почти превратил цитадель темного эльфа в гигантскую полыхающую лилию.  
– Ну что тебе стоило ввалиться к Карсу?!  
Логичный вопрос. Тем более, это он просил меня принести Источник.  
– А ты представь реакцию Карсу, если б Айян ввалился в спальню леди Ирлан, – невинно улыбается Аневер, не прекращая окутывать мой мозг густой сетью защиты.  
Раэлаг негромко смеется в ответ, и этот смех — звонкий и хриплый от не прошедшего возбуждения — больно царапает сердце. Больно, очень больно. Я тут ни при чем, ведь он сам выбрал свою судьбу.  
Медленно поднимаюсь, высвобождаясь из сильных рук. Аневер только выглядит беспомощным, а на деле... на деле у него теперь есть все шансы превзойти меня в силе. Когда-нибудь, через несколько тысячелетий.  
Самый юный из Повелителей сознаний встает следом, почти смущенно кутаясь в простынь. Ну... ну, я правда не ожидал, что явлюсь настолько невовремя. Аневер кивает, принимая мои молчаливые извинения, и я все отчетливей ощущаю себя тут лишним.  
И все же задерживаюсь, поворачиваясь к Раэлагу:  
– Зачем в миры приходят Перворожденные?  
В синих глазах бывшего эльфа вспыхивает тьма:  
– Тебе прямо сейчас онтологическая дискуссия необходима?!  
Да, да, я невовремя. Прости. Но...  
– Пожалуйста, ответь. Это важно для меня.  
– Хранить эти миры, – отвечает Аневер за моей спиной, и что-то в его голосе заставляет не задерживаться больше с телепортацией.  
Да, я сильнее их обоих, но вторую битву за день... даже устраивать не хочу. 

***  
Аневер чуточку ошибся, отвечая мне, но это простительно.  
Аневер родился человеком, стал демоном, но никогда не был эльфом.  
Не только хранить.  
Хранить и создавать.  
И, наверное, уходить, оставляя за спиной созданное и окрепшее.  
Он не ушел. Он предпочел стать пленником нерожденного мира — ради могущества, щедро даримого Источником. Я не спорю, цена высока, ценя опьяняюща... я помню свой восторг, когда впервые ощутил безграничность собственных сил. Но платить за всемогущество рассудком я отказался.  
Отдать за всемогущество свободу... наверное, тоже бы отказался. Зачем все эти силы — в тюрьме, да еще и в одиночной?  
И все же — я не вправе осуждать чужой выбор.  
Я демон, а не судья. 

***  
Черно-алые коридоры змеятся по замку, приветствуя мое возвращение, чужая боль и чужой ужас вливаются в меня, наполняя силой, и я только мимоходом отмечаю, что со мной уже все в порядке... может быть, потому, что на самом деле это не так.  
Черно-алые коридоры почти бьют воспоминаниями — даже сильнее, чем распростертые крылья из сна.  
Не похожи. Совсем. Слишком ровные. Слишком черные. Слишком алые.  
А все равно напоминают.  
Чем-то. 

***  
Мне не в чем себя упрекнуть.  
Меня осознанно пытались убить.  
Меня целенаправленно пытались свести с ума.  
Но я не уверен, что найду в себе силы еще хоть раз посмотреть на огонь. 

***  
Ближе к рассвету появился Карсу — и хватило выдержки вежливо выслушать, и согласиться, что все хорошо... ах, это был вопрос... и ответить, что да, все хорошо. Я даже умудрился не послать Карсу... сам не знаю, каким чудом.  
И все равно подозреваю, что моя репутация редкостной сволочи станет еще крепче.  
Мне было все равно, я был согласен на что угодно — лишь бы остаться одному. Я даже не стал спорить, что теперь все нормально.  
Что-то в словах было нелогичным, но спорить я все равно не стал. 

Все нормально. Все хорошо.  
Темный мир Лотинанта сможет пережить катаклизм.  
Светлый мир, у которого пока что даже названия нет, — сможет стать настоящим, нормальным миром, а не только вечноплавящимся куском лавы.  
Жаль, конечно, что он будет совсем иным.  
Жаль растущих посреди асфальтово-черного озера огненных лилий, распускающихся пламенеющими розетками — и угасающих через мгновение.  
Жаль расплавленный водопад, который тихо шептал что-то обсидиановым пикам скал.  
Жаль пещеру с текучими сталактитами и звездной россыпью самоцветов на черных сводах.  
Это все погибнет — превращаясь во что-то иное. Может быть — даже более прекрасное. Хотя да, это вряд ли. Но все равно — неизбежно.  
А до сумасшедшего эльфа с багряными глазами мне просто нет дела. Он сам виноват в своей судьбе. 

***  
Мне нет до него никакого дела. Он сам выбрал. Я тут как бы ни при чем.  
Он погибнет — это тоже неизбежность. Либо сейчас, при терраморфинге, либо потом — если вдруг — когда мир распустится настоящим цветком лилии и начнет медленно остывать. Ему не выжить. Никак.  
Ну... может...  
Никак.  
Живой огонь — ставший огнем мертвым.  
Заживо.  
Но меня это не касается. 

***  
Мне нет до него никакого дела. Я даже почти не умею бродить по мирам. И я не знаю, где точно находится тот мир. Рядом с Савирр, но где точно... 

***  
Можно найти Челлула, проводившего меня к нерожденному миру, но с моим-то сегодняшним везением...  
...или вчерашним?  
Впрочем, что это я?  
Где я Челлула искать собрался, если он — Странник?  
А идти до Савирр самому... бред. Тот самый, черный с лилиями. 

***  
Он пытался меня убить. Осознанно изучая мои повадки, осознанно отмечая мои привычки и даже прижимаясь к моему телу — запоминал, что значит для меня потеря контроля. И, не колеблясь, бил в найденную слабую точку.  
Он пытался меня убить.  
Но — если бы я не сдержал себя тогда, в зале шепчущего бассейна — ушел бы он со мной?  
Вряд ли, конечно.  
Хм. Какое там — вряд ли.  
А вот я точно не смог бы бросить его одного в умирающей стихии.

***  
Все мы — все разумные — выбираем свои пути сами. Вопреки распространенному мнению, выбор есть всегда, даже за чертой смерти. Почти уверен, что дальше — он тоже есть.  
Мы не вправе осуждать выбор другого. То есть осуждать, конечно, вправе — а кто запретит? – но не вправе вмешиваться. Никак и ничем. Это не наш путь, не наша душа и не наши цели. И прожить сразу две жизни — невозможно.  
Этот эльф сам решил остаться с безнадежным миром возле слишком мощного источника. Остаться — когда ушли все его собратья. Остаться — ради невероятных сил, которые все равно негде применить. Остаться.  
Это его выбор, и не мне его менять.  
И у меня даже желания такого нет. 

***  
Я не вправе вмешиваться, говорю я себе, спускаясь с незнакомых базальтовых склонов. Все вокруг — незнакомое. Небо всех оттенков багрянца, иссеченное черными молниями. Громадный океан, отразивший в себе чашу неба. Гигантские пузыри лавы, поднимающиеся из глубин и взрывающиеся мириадами брызг. Останки эльфийской рощи, сухим хрупким камнем трещащие при каждом шаге.  
Человеческий облик не способен тут помочь, даже все слои защиты бесполезны, но я — и не человек, я демон.  
То, что озера с лилиями уже нет, — в чем-то радует. Кощунство топтать такое — лапами. 

***  
Я не вправе вмешиваться. Это не моя жизнь и не мое решение.  
Но я почему-то упрямо иду вперед, на эхо ментальных вспышек... здесь только одно существо может давать такой фон. Других живых нет в принципе.  
Я не вправе. Я не знаю, чего он хочет и ради чего остался. Может быть, так надо. Только Свет и Тьма знают, как рождаются миры... я не исключаю, что для рождения мира нужна жертва. Я не исключаю, что эта свихнувшаяся тварь как раз жертвой и является.  
Пещера сужается, и каменные своды ходят ходуном. С низкого свода сыплется мелкая крошка, тут даже демону не комфортно, но приходится трансформироваться. Демону тут не пройти.  
Зато — неожиданный сюрприз — металлический водопад все еще что-то шепчет, и даже обсидиан ложа не потрескался.  
И мне кажется, что тут даже стало прохладней.  
Или — воображение.  
Сумасшествие — заразно.  
Наверное, скоро покажется, что водопад беседует со мной.  
Угу. Голосами Света, Тьмы и рождающегося Мира.  
Впрочем, о чем мне разговаривать с неразумными?  
И зачем?

***  
Хм. А идти по трещащему по всем швам миру... сам-то я уверен в своей разумности? 

***  
Последний коридор, короткий, намного короче, чем запомнился тогда, — и сердце, успокоившееся при виде пышной гривы рыжих волос.  
А я и не знал, что не дышал все эти минуты.  
Он оборачивается на шум моих шагов, и в темных глазах — пугающе безумная смесь. Удивление, гнев, тьма... радость, но в последнем я не уверен.  
Может, мне просто слишком хотелось ее увидеть.  
— Уходи.  
Не приказ. Не крик. Очень спокойный совет.  
Кристальный свод пещеры остался таким же, как я его помню. Ну, если не считать пейзажа за сводом, конечно.  
А вот пол под ногами бродит волной, угрожая...  
...здесь будет вулкан. Ума не приложу, почему его еще нет...  
...впрочем — приложу. Здесь есть эльф. Вот это контроль... Ториаги от зависти бы помер. 

Я иду вперед, и с каждым шагом становятся все заметнее изменения в огненном эльфе. Безумие, прежде бьющее из глаз, ушло — я хочу верить, что навсегда. Но ушла и бесконечная уверенность в своих силах... а еще глаза туманит усталость, а по бледному лицу стекают капельки пота.  
Зато сфера вокруг нас... она еще как-то держится.  
Но, похоже, это ненадолго.  
Нам нужно уходить. Гибель этого мира — дело нескольких часов. Своды не выдержат, а даже если выдержат… гробница. Без воздуха и — скорее всего — на глубине нескольких километров. И без воды. И огонь.  
Не говорю — не успеваю.  
— Уходи, — все так же невозмутимо повторяет эльф, отводя взгляд. — Пещера еще держится, но уже на грани. И даже если свод выдержит — это все утянет на несколько километров под толщу лавы.  
Так какой тьмы ради ты все еще тут?!  
А ты угадай.  
– Я пришел за тобой, – сообщаю я очевидную, в общем-то, новость. – Пойдем, я знаю дорогу...  
В алых глазах вспыхивает пламя — или это отражение молнии за кристальным сводом?  
— Это мой мир, – обрывает он меня. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я защищал его так долго — только чтобы бросить?  
И-ди-от.  
Я, разумеется.  
Вместо того чтобы рассказывать про умирающий Лотинант — мне нужно было показать, насколько этот мир хочет родиться. Эльф, создавший озеро огненных лилий... он бы понял. Не мог не понять.  
И не было бы изматывающей битвы, и...  
...потом. Сейчас не время.  
– Этот мир не умрет, – напоминаю я то, о чем явно забыл Перворожденный. – Он рассыплется звездной пылью в пустоте космоса, он вспыхнет звездами, он свернется...  
Эльф медленно мотает головой, не соглашаясь.  
– Тот мир, в котором мы стоим, — умрет. Каменная роща, и черное озеро, и расплавленный водопад — если я уйду, их никогда больше не будет.  
За моей спиной нарастает шум, но эльф, кажется, не слышит его. Не хочет слышать.  
– Если я уйду — все это умрет.  
– Оно уже мертво, – кричу, но гибкое тело ускользает, не позволяя схватить, а в алых глазах горит гнев.  
– УХОДИ!  
Ломать его защиту бесполезно, я уже проверял — будучи в лучшей форме, и все равно — пытаюсь. Разумеется, безрезультатно, и гнев в миндалевидных глазах сменяется какой-то... растерянной, что ли — насмешкой.  
Зря усмехаешься, эльф.  
Твои щиты, может, и закрывают от вторжения чужого разума, но от летящего в затылок куска гранита — нет.  
Обнаженное тело падает в мои руки... кстати, это не я запустил камень. Просто мир и впрямь рассыпается на осколки и куски. Я лишь слегка... подправил траекторию одного из них. 

***  
Нам не выбраться.  
В первый раз эта мысль мелькает еще в зале с бассейном... бывшем зале с бассейном. Сейчас это собственно бассейн, и потоки металла медленно сплавляются с потоками пенящейся лавы.  
Человеку — не пройти. Дело даже не в щитах — утонем.  
Воздушный мост — не проблема, но мост должен куда-то вести, а выход из зала уже залит дымящимся сплавом.  
А для демона потолок низковат.  
А какой, к дьяволам, потолок может быть для Повелителя?  
Крепче прижимаю бесчувственного эльфа к груди — при трансформации тело содрогается и трудно удержать что-то в руках. Дышать сразу становится легче, и ноша — и без того легкая — становится невесомой, и поток силы послушно обрушивает весь каменный свод — вниз.  
Как я и ожидал, толща породы над нами невелика, и переступить завал камней так просто, и острые сколы рушащихся скал не могут повредить каменно-прочную кожу демонического облика.  
Гораздо сложнее — идти, прикрывая эльфа от огненного ливня с пробуждающихся небес. 

Эльф негромко стонет, приходя в себя, и я впервые теряюсь. Демоническая форма у порождения света ничего, кроме отвращения, вызвать не может, а превращаться в человека... не самоубийца же я. Но он лишь оглядывает пейзаж — насколько он виден с моих рук, и что-то неразборчиво шепчет.  
И утыкается лицом в мою грудь.  
– Что случилось? – тихо уточняю, перепрыгивая через расширяющийся с каждой минутой поток чего-то грязно-серого и вязкого.  
Чем бы оно ни было — в нем лучше не увязать.  
– Здесь росли лилии, – после недолго молчания отвечает эльф, и что-то в голосе...  
...и ведь он прав.  
А впереди — осколки каменной рощи.  
Сжимаю зубы и ускоряю шаг. Мы оба и так на пределе.  
Уже потом... дома... предложу ему вырастить новое озеро.  
Да хоть сотню озер!

Мир меняется, разворачиваясь, раскрываясь, рассыпаясь, но и осталось совсем чуть-чуть.  
Небеса устают извергать огонь, а остывающий пепел — уже не так страшно. Для демона так точно безвредно, а для эльфа... если б он мог отравиться этим воздухом — давно был бы мертв.  
Спешить теперь ни к чему, и все равно перехожу на бег — хочется быстрее покинуть взбесившийся ад. Да, в таком аду даже демонам не нравится.  
Взбираюсь на невысокий гребень скал — и застываю, глядя на янтарное море, разлившееся у ног. Плевать мне на море, но до барьера мне не допрыгнуть.  
Летать — не умею.  
Доплыть — смогу, лава мне неприятна, но не смертельна... мне.  
Не эльфу.  
Нам не выбраться.  
А один я не уйду. 

***  
– Ты погибнешь, – в не знаю какой раз информирует меня мое сокровище.  
После какого-то раза я устал отвечать и теперь просто лежу на раскаленном берегу под серо-багряными клубящимися небесами и слушаю удары чужого сердца о мою грудь. Не знаю уж, что слушает эльф, прижавший лицо к моей груди, — у меня нет сердца в самом физическом смысле этого слова. Не спрашиваю. Мне и так неплохо.  
Все вокруг рушится, и невесомое тело эльфа лежит сверху, его удается — пока — укрывать щитами, и в душе — редкостный покой. Никаких бурь, никакой тьмы, никакого огня — полный контраст с окружающим миром.  
Я точно идиот. Клинический. Столько тысячелетий искать — и перед смертью понять, что искал совсем не то. 

Здесь нет воды, совсем нет, и ее не собрать. Никаких зеркальных поверхностей тоже не наблюдается. Не уверен, связаны ли Коридоры с трансформирующимися мирами… все же Коридоры создавались людьми – но я бы попытался…  
Увы.  
Избранную судьбу невозможно изменить… и выбирали мы сами.  
– Я... я все-таки рад, что ты пришел, – совершенно неожиданно звучит хрипловато-звонкий шепот. – Я знал, что ты не вернешься... и все равно — ждал. Глупо, да?  
Демоническая лапа — громадная, с жесткой шкурой, изогнутыми когтями и неуклюжими короткими пальцами. Ею хорошо наносить удар, и файерболлы с когтей тоже отлично стекают... а вот для ласк она не приспособлена. Максимально бережно стараюсь коснуться ею обнаженной спины... эльф шипит, но не отдергивается... расслабляется, растекается по груди... все-таки пытаюсь убрать лапу — и подчиняюсь приказу вернуть все как было.  
...а ведь я даже не спросил его имя... а сейчас уже и незачем. Мы не люди, нам не дано встретиться за пределами смерти.  
Да... наверное, многое было глупым.  
Вот что, спрашивается, заставляло эльфа упрямиться — если в итоге все равно...  
Вот что, спрашивается, мешало мне раньше садануть эльфа по темечку?  
Ничего.  
Но я не хочу проводить последние минуты, сожалея о прошлом.  
Честно говоря, я не жалею ни о чем.  
– Не глупо, – отвечаю я на позабытый эльфом вопрос. – Наверное, у нас не могло быть иначе. Светлый эльф и демон — это да, это глупость.  
– Несусветная, – смеется Перворожденный, скользя ладонью по моей груди.  
Если бы у меня было сердце — оно бы остановилось сейчас.  
Я бы заставил. 

***  
Мне не страшно умирать... но я готов заплатить всем, что у меня есть, чтобы он — жил.  
Только вот платить — некому. 

***  
В небесах вновь начинается буря, черные и белые молнии ветвятся между грозовых облаков… нам не выжить и не спастись. Эту бурю мы переживем… скорее всего… но щиты не могут держаться вечно. Да… конечно… я выдержу больше, чем мой эльф… я смогу уйти, когда он погибнет… но зачем мне жизнь – с такими воспоминаниями?  
Закрываю глаза, вслушиваясь в умиротворенный, спокойный стук. Жар вокруг нарастает, но эльф пока не ощущает его. Моих сил хватает на защиту бывшего врага... хотя ментальные барьеры уже трещат по швам. Ладно... потеря рассудка мне уже не грозит.  
Мне кажется, я лишь на секунду закрываю глаза, наслаждаясь запахом рыжих волос и прикосновениями невесомой руки… а потом понимаю, что переоценил надежность своего разума. 

Это как сон и как воспоминания. Все вместе, все сразу... как бред.  
Залитое огнем и золой небо, черные стрелы, преследующие парящий силуэт, огромные крылья — нет, не белые — обгоревшие, радужные, серые, алые, багряные, черные.  
Все вместе и все сразу.  
Громадные, в полнеба крылья, отразившие огненную стихию.  
Мой самый давний сон и мое самое первое — не сохранившееся толком — воспоминание.  
Самое прекрасное, самое волшебное, самое необходимое в моей жизни.  
Крылья и огонь.  
Их тут быть не может. Никак. Это я знаю совершенно точно и только с третьего раза — «Трансформируйся, придурок!» — понимаю, что от меня требуется.  
Зачем — понимаю, только когда волны трансформации затихают и кожу обжигают огненные брызги, а громадные когти впиваются в слабую человеческую плоть. Больно, но это ничего. Это не страшно.  
«Что ты тут делаешь?» — удается взять сознание в руки и задать вопрос.  
А... а, кстати, что — Михаэль тоже мозголом?  
«Оскорбляешь», — в ответе дракона звучит усмешка, и непонятно, о чем он. Не то — что я назвал его мозголомом, не то — что понял так поздно.  
«Телепат тут только ты. И транслируешь мысли на несколько миров так, что не промахнешься».  
Щиты слетели. Ничего. Все равно тут слушать некому. А вот Михаэль...  
«Ты не ответил».  
«Вопреки твоему хорошему мнению об эльфах — мы не бросаем своих».  
Щиты все же нужно ставить. Даже если промолчать, что эльфы очень гибко решают, кто для них «свой»... промолчать... из вежливости... все равно — слышно.  
«Я не обиделся».  
Воздух уже холоден и свеж, и моего огненного эльфа начинает ощутимо колотить.  
И даже если мы выбрались из зарождающегося ада — это не значит, что мы спаслись.  
«Вы... ты...» — и как теперь к нему обращаться? — «Доставить нас в мой замок — это возможно?»  
«Нет», — усмехается эльфодракон. — «Ты запретил мне доступ в твой мир».  
«Я снимаю свой запрет».  
Это легко. Это не больно, не страшно. И не нарушает покоя, воцарившегося в сердце. 

Щиты уже вернулись, я их чувствую – они тяжелы, как доспехи динозавра. И столь же надежны. Но там, где всего один телепат, – их хватит. Меня никто не услышит.  
Прости меня, Михаэль, Странник из рода Ваккондарлайр. Я не мог поступить иначе – слишком болезненно для меня было находиться в одном мире с тобой. Даже не потому, что ненависть – потому что потерял даже раньше, чем нашел. Да, я знаю, ты и сам бы не пошел в мой мир, он ядовит для тебя, а прямой запрет в мир – оскорбление для странников… я не мог иначе. А сейчас – могу, и единственная боль, которую ты способен мне причинить, – это от когтей.  
Я – уж как получается – изворачиваюсь в его когтях, стараясь, чтобы острые лезвия не касались моего эльфа. Он и так еле жив.  
Безумие мне больше не грозит, и серая тоска не тянет сердце. И плевать, что кто-либо из демонов сможет стать сильнее меня – не жалко. Впрочем, жалко – тех, кто станет. Нет такого могущества, которое стоит этого умиротворения в душе.  
Безумие больше не вернется. Никогда. Даже если эльф, безжизненно лежащий в моих руках, – все-таки умрет. Но я не хочу, чтобы он умирал… не сейчас, когда я нашел себе то, что искал сколько-то там тысяч лет.  
Самое прекрасное существо, способное своим взглядом усмирять огонь.


End file.
